


Dirty Little Secret

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: In Love, M/M, Secret Relationship, Theo Needs a Hug, but it gets better, liam uses theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Liam had to come out and tell everyone his dirty little secret.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So this was sitting in my drafts for over a year waiting to get finished and after reading it a year later, I honestly think I can publish this as is and just leave the ending open/ambiguous.

You know how some kids get to that point in life where they stop telling their parents everything? Everything is great but then one day something happens. It's like they're not them anymore. Maybe it's like they just grew up all of a sudden without asking their parents for permission or at least giving them a warning. Or maybe it's like they're hiding something. Everyone always assumes the worst. Maybe it's nothing. Maybe they just want time to themselves. Maybe they aren't a werewolf and maybe they aren't sneaking around behind everyone's back with a lover.   
  
In many cases, teens are usually just experimenting with drugs, nothing too serious but still illegal. But in Liam's case... not so much. Sure, he wasn't doing drugs or anything like that. But he was a werewolf and his parents didn't know. And his alpha didn't know that he was sleeping with Theo Raeken, the guy who killed him one time. It all started because Liam needed a break from all the hard work he put into keeping the secret of him being a werewolf from his parents. But then it never stopped and, consequently, it added another secret for him to keep.   
  
In a way, Liam had it twice as bad as normal teenagers. He wasn't just keeping a big secret from his parents. He was keeping two big secrets from them and one big secret from his alpha. And he was so paranoid about it too. Anything that could maybe give away one of his secrets, or even a little hint of one, he saw as a threat. Theo wasn't allowed to leave things in his room. He wasn't allowed to take things from his room either. He wasn't allowed to call him without texting first. He wasn't allowed to show up anywhere the same time Liam did.   
  
Liam wasn't OCD by any means. But he didn't want his parents to find out he was a werewolf and he didn't want Scott to find out he was sleeping with Theo Raeken. He didn't really want his parents to find out he was sleeping with Theo Raeken either.   
  
The worst part was that he wasn't just sleeping with Theo. No. They'd started to develop feelings for each other. They weren't supposed to do that! Now Liam had to feel bad when he set boundaries for Theo. He had to feel bad when he didn't answer his text messages. He had to feel bad when he kicked Theo out of bed in the morning after an amazing night with him.   
  
Liam was at the point where he didn't want to keep secrets anymore. But he'd been keeping such big secrets for so long, it was going to be horrible to tell anyone now. The only person who wouldn't be mad at him was Theo. And he wasn't even sure about that though because recently Theo was being very moody. Liam knew why too. He didn't like how he was being treated.   
  
And Liam knew that's why he had to end it. He cared about Theo now. He'd come to recognize him as a real person and not some peace of trash that could just be used and disposed of willy-nilly. He knew no one else was going to understand him. They wouldn't get why he wanted to be with Theo. But they didn't even know Theo. They never saw him after he had nightmares. They never saw the pain in his eyes all the times Liam gave him new boundaries. They never saw the yearning to be loved in his eyes either.   
  
Liam had to come out and tell everyone his dirty little secret.   
  
He wasn't sure about telling his parents if he was a werewolf or not but everyone needed to know about him and Theo. The secrets and the lies had to be over before it all blew up into chaos.   
  
He didn't know how or when he was going to end it though. Who would he tell first? Mason? Mason might understand more than the others but even he hated Theo. Maybe Liam just needed to accept that things were never going to be the same between him and the pack again. He would always be the guy who slept with Theo Raeken, the one everyone would least expect to do such a thing.   
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?"   
  
Liam turned his head to find him there, Theo, his dirty little secret. He hadn't talked to him about it yet. He supposed then was a good of time as any. "I think I need to tell them."   
  
Theo brows creased and he shifted slightly so he could face Liam. "You what?"   
  
"I need to tell them about us," Liam said more confidently than he had before. Before it seemed like he was just testing the words out on his tongue. A taste.   
  
"...Tell who?"   
  
Theo was so tentative with the way he said it. He was trying so hard not to show any emotion, so hard not to be hopeful, so afraid it would end in him getting hurt. Liam didn't want to hurt him anymore. "Everyone," Liam said.   
  
Theo did that thing he tended to do a lot more recently. He got snappy and passive-aggressive. He scoffed and rolled on his back to face the ceiling.   
  
"I'm dead serious, Theo," Liam whispered. "I can't hide anymore.-"   
  
"Don't lie to me," Theo said startlingly harsh.   
  
Liam reached his arm across Theo's chest and grabbed his arm. "I'm not lying. I promise. OK-"   
  
"But you can't do that," Theo said in denial. Liam felt so bad for doing all this to him. He'd spent months training Theo that what they did had to be a secret, that no one could ever find out. But here he was, telling him all his pain was for nothing. "They aren't supposed to know. I killed Scott. He'd be so mad at you for being with me. And your parents can't know because it'll give away your other secret-"   
  
"Stop that," Liam said. He was spitting out all those lies Liam had engrained into his brain. They weren't entirely lies but he'd capitolized on them. "You're just upset-"   
  
"Of course, I'm upset," said Theo. "You want me to be happy?-"   
  
"I love you, Theo," Liam blurted out, sliencing the older boy. "We have to tell them because I hate myself for the way I've treated you-"   
  
"We weren't supposed to fall in love, though, Liam." Theo had to argue. He needed to argue. It wasn't because he disagreed. It wasn't because he was angry at Liam. He needed to argue because it helped him realize Liam was telling the truth. It helped him validate.   
  
"We say that all the time but we're just lying to ourselves, aren't we?" Liam asked. He could see all the gears turning and stopping and turning and stopping in Theos head as they talked it out. They couldn't function smoothly with all the emotions zipping around. He fidgeted in the bed, only for Liam to hold him tighter. "I can't keep you a secret anymore, Theo. I don't care what it does to my standing with the pack. I don't care how it affects my other secret. I don't care what it does to my reputation anymore. I just want you to know what it's like to be treated right which I haven't been doing. For that, I'm sorry.-"   
  
"No," Theo said tears rolling down the sides of his face. He rarely cried. Liam treasured the moments tenderly when he did. It was so intimate, Theo pouring his heart out onto Liam, trusting him with that burden.   
  
"Theo, I'm not gonna hurt you," Liam said snuggling up close to him and kissing his forehead.   
  
"I don't want you to leave me-"   
  
"I don't want you to leave me either, Theo," Liam whispered.

  
~~~   
  
Theo and Liam disregarded one of their boundaries, pulling up to the McCall house in Theo's truck, arriving at the same time, together. Liam knew this night would be a train wreck.


End file.
